Electrical switching apparatus responsive to condition changes in process variables such as pressure or temperature are widely known and are available from a variety of commercial sources. Exemplifying dual function type switch apparatus in the prior art are the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,911,238; 3,786,212; and 2,950,367.
Since such switches are accuracy dependent while sold in price conscious competition, the manufacturers thereof strive to both improve accuracy and reduce costs in order to exploit the advantages those features can afford in the marketing of such switches. A problem encountered with prior art type constructions has been undesirable shifting of the switch set points caused by adverse effects such as material relaxation, thermoelastic effects, etc. Despite recognition of the problem, a ready and economical solution has not heretofore been known.